prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
"Alison" Mask
The "Alison" Mask is a mask first seen in "This Is A Dark Ride". It was created by Hector Lime, and was fashioned to look like Alison DiLaurentis. The mask is often used as a disguise by "A", who seems to be obsessed with Alison. The following people were seen wearing the mask: *Red Coat, as an iconic disguise. **Charlotte DiLaurentis, in "Now You See Me, Now You Don't". **Sara Harvey, in "Game Over, Charles". *Mona Vanderwaal, in "This Is A Dark Ride" and in A's Dollhouse. *Cindy and Mindy, in "How the 'A' Stole Christmas". *Charlotte DiLaurentis,in Turn of the Shoe Series |-|Season 3= *The mask was worn in "This Is A Dark Ride" by Mona Vanderwaal. She dressed in the same Phantom of the Opera costume as Caleb in order to trick Hanna on the Halloween Train. *In "I'm Your Puppet", the mask is on the body of "John Doe" when Emily and Hanna search the morgue. It was most likely put there by Red Coat, as she was seen coming in and leaving the morgue by Aria. *In "A DAngerous GAme", Hanna, Spencer and Mona see glimpses of Alison as Red Coat. Mona later tells The Liars that Red Coat wore the mask when she visited her in Radley and during "That Night". Emily and Aria are both unsure if the girls actually saw Alison, or if it was Red Coat wearing the mask. |-|Season 4= *In "'A' is for A-l-i-v-e", The Black Widow is seen wearing the mask while in A's Lair. One side of the mask is burned, hinting she attended The Thornhill Lodge's fire. *In "Turn of the Shoe", "A" is seen wearing the mask when she/he attacks Mona in her car. *In "Cat's Cradle", while Emily and Aria search through some of Alison's belongings, they find a copy of the mask with Hector Lime's brand on the back of it. Hanna, Emily and Aria go to Hector's studio and question him about its origin. Hector tells them that Alison had commissioned him to make the mask and to create copies because she wanted all her friends to look like her. Alison told Hector to break the mold when he finished. *In "Face Time", Aria and Spencer follow Melissa to Hector's shop, and they see Melissa dragging a large sack out of the shop. Spencer decides to follow Melissa and Aria goes into the shop. Aria walks to the back room and finds a whole shelf of Alison masks and molds, and finds Hector. He tries to make her leave but finally gives up, saying that he indeed broke the mold, but kept the castings because Alison’s face was so beautiful. *In "The Mirror Has Three Faces", Hanna goes into Alison's old bedroom, and sees Alison's old jewelry box. In the reflection of the mirror inside the box, Red Coat is seen wearing the mask while staring at Hanna, but quickly leaves before she notices. Jessica DiLaurentis tells Spencer and Hanna that CeCe Drake once checked into Radley dressed as Alison. They realize that the masks weren't for them, Alison probably had them made for CeCe. *In "Now You See Me, Now You Don't", The mask is briefly seen when Aria runs after Red Coat inside the factory. They began to fight and in the process, the mask falls off, revealing CeCe Drake. There's also a "good" Red Coat, which is Alison. |-|Season 5= *In "How the 'A' Stole Christmas", during the Ice Ball, Emily and Aria chase Alison and Cece outside with Paige and Lucas helping them corner them. But when Alison and Cece turn around, they realize that it is Cindy and Mindy wearing "Alison" masks – and they just fell for a decoy. *In "Welcome to the Dollhouse", Mona was seen in A's Dollhouse, playing the piano with the Ali mask. When the Liars see her she takes off her mask to reveal that she is alive. |-|Season 6= *In "Game Over, Charles", during the flashback of The Incident at Thornhill Lodge, we see Sara Harvey wearing the mask, as she's revealed to be Red Coat. *In "The Gloves Are On", Uber A is looking through Charlotte's stuff, including the "Ali" mask. Gallery Ali Mask 1.jpg|Mask on Body in "I'm Your Puppet" Ali Mask 3.jpg|A-Team member (Mona) wearing the Mask in "This Is A Dark Ride" Ali Mask 4.jpg AliMask.png|Mask on The Black Widow MonaAttacked.jpg|"A" attacking Mona Alison Mask 8.jpg|Hector Lime's Brand inside the Mask alie.PNG|Was it a mask or was it Alison? Ali Mask - Red Coat.jpg|Red Coat wearing the "Alison" Mask Red Coat Was Wearing a Mask and Hanna Hallucinated.JPG|Red Coat was wearing a mask at the lodge Pll~5x13-5.jpg|Cindy and Mindy wearing the masks ALIMASK525.png|Mona is wearing the Ali mask in A's dollhouse so she could pretend to be Ali. Navigation Category:Objects Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:A Team Category:Season 5